


The Color of Kings: Violet

by ssa_archivist



Series: Color of Kings [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-03
Updated: 2003-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always feel alive when the death bell rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Kings: Violet

## The Color of Kings: Violet

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: The Color of Kings: Violet  
Category: Drama  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: I always feel alive when the death bell rings. 

* * *

Author's Note: Part 7 and conclusion to the Color of Kings series. 

* * *

_Beauty and grace is what touches me most_

_Good times can put me in fear_  
 _I always feel safe when things are bad_ _So I can not let you come near_  
 _It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things_ _I always feel alive when the death bell rings_

_Wishing it Was_ \- Eagle Eye Cherry 

* * *

It was getting to him. Lex had always known Clark was weak, in his own way, and this was proof. The responsibilities on his shoulders, a modern-day Atlas, saving the world every day was getting to Clark, and Superman started going on patrol less often, didn't listen as carefully to the news bulletins. Wanted to get away, Lex knew, and it was time. For victory. 

Watched the Kryptonian on the news, every night, saving the world for all the wrong reasons. A blur of primary colors, Lex's primary purpose, the only thing that mattered, what he'd corrupted himself for. Clark's fault, him, he did this to Lex, saved his life every day, and Lex was tired of it. Tired like Superman. 

Who was on patrol now. 

Lex stared out his office window, lilacs bobbing in the violent wind. The sky was overcast, deep purple-gray, no clouds yet but the air was thick with promise. Tonight would be the night. 

Lex dressed carefully, slowly, pulling on the lavender dress shirt, counting each button, each one closer to death. Black slacks, the ones Clark liked, the ones Clark liked to take off. Silver cuff links, gray socks, black shoes. Lex was going out like he did everything else. 

In style. 

He went into Clark's Room one last time, past the main room, into an antechamber lined in lead. It was bathed in purple light, simple and sophisticated and a tribute to all that Lex had done for Clark. Vertical glass chambers, lovely transparent coffins. One for each of his enemies, the ones who'd wanted to come between him and Clark, Lex walked in front of each one, looking at them in turn, telegraphing his thoughts with dark eyes. 

Nixon, he was the first, the one who'd tried to kill Clark. Tried to do what Lex was meant to do, tried to take his place as Clark's savior, and Lex had shot him in the back right in front of Clark. Clark had been too busy dying to be angry at him for that, and forgave Lex later, much later, after throwing it in his face a few times because Clark was weak and couldn't fight fair. 

He had Paul. Psychotic bastard, trying to kill Lex, and stupid Clark for getting in his way when killing him would have been so easy. Paul floated now, the scars on his forehead highlighted by the violet light, shining like a threat. Too bad Paul had died, when Lex should have been the one to kill him, but things worked out in the end. He was still beautiful, Lex thought, and if he hadn't died Lex would have seduced him too. But even Lex had his limits, and while he sometimes thought about it, necrophilia wasn't on his list of things to do in this lifetime. 

Helen was still trying to be something she wasn't, her dress as vibrant as the day Lex had shot her, still maintained the bloodstain over her heart. She sneered at him through the glass, and Lex was tempted to crash his fist into her coffin. Control, he thought. Could not lose control. 

Lex moved on to Lana. She'd been the worst, dressed up in pink in her Earth coffin, horrid makeup on her face, bright red lipstick making her into the vixen she'd tried to be. Still a slut, still waiting for Clark. Still dead. 

Lionel... 

Lex hissed. 

"Fucking bastard!" He punched the coffin, knowing the glass wouldn't break, that the superior expression on the dead man's face wouldn't disappear. After he'd taken the body, Lex had laid him out on the bench, naked and too arrogant. Lex brought him down to size, showed him who was in charge of this life, took a razor and removed every bit of hair from his body, letting it fall to the floor, the bench. Littering his perfect world, his lab, destroying his sanctuary and Lex chose a new instrument, one he hadn't used before, and scalped him. Ridiculously long hair for a man, for Lex's sake, to remind him what he was missing, his weakness, the imperfection of his own body as the meteors had made him, as Clark had made him. Well, Lionel was the bald one now, no hair nor scalp, brain tissue floating from his head, scalp displayed in victory behind the chambers, right in the middle of the room. Trophy. 

The next three together, as they'd been in life, taking Clark's time. Too much time, stealing him from Lex, taking what didn't belong to them. It had been a car crash, because Pete was far too drunk to be driving, and the paramedics were too late to save Chloe and Jimmy. 

Lex liked cars. 

He stood in front of one more display and lifted his hand, stroking the glass. This one was his favorite, the only one who'd deserved a pause, the only one who'd been smart enough not to trust him. Lois had investigated a little too much for her own good. Here was proof. Death became her, as had life, dark hair like Lana's surrounding her pretty face, liquid brown eyes like Clark's. 

Clark. Clark would be coming home to him soon. Lex blew a kiss to Lois, and said goodbye one last time. She didn't reply. 

After he'd locked both rooms, Lex returned to the office. The sky was heavy with clouds by now, thunder rumbling in the distance, a comforting sound, like home. 

He stood in the gentle rain, violet horizon embracing him, darkening for him, waiting to take him. Lex spread his arms and offered himself to the sky, knowing it wouldn't take him yet, knowing it would wait for him as he'd waited for Clark. Lightning flashed, mated with lightning rods and sparked at him, the sky falling again just for him. 

"Lex!" 

Lex turned around to see Clark stepping out of his car, holding a folded newspaper over his head. The rain was fast and hard now, and they raced together to the house, Clark laughing over how soaked Lex's nice shirt was, wet lavender shirt and black slacks. 

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes!" Clark grinned between kisses, already working on Lex's diligently-buttoned shirt, sleek pants, bracelet hidden under the cuff of his sleeve. Clark kissed the wrist under the bracelet, the one that had his initials on it, tasting Lex's pulse and knowing he was loved. 

Clark supersped out of his own clothes, flying Lex up to the bedroom. The window was open and Clark moved to close it. Lex wrapped his fingers around Clark's wrist. "Leave it." 

Clark stared at him, and Lex knew he was about to say something about the expensive carpets, shut him up with a forceful kiss he knew Clark could take. He lowered Clark to their bed, kissed him senseless, touched him everywhere, and then Clark was begging for him. "Okay Clark, okay." He reached over to get the lube, watching Clark lay back and wait for him, like the sky was waiting for him, pounding rain outside and a clap of thunder when he slid his first finger into Clark. Clark groaned at the touch, the thickness of the air around him, Lex touching him. Leaned over to kiss Clark on the mouth and added another finger, carefully stretching him, knowing Clark could take his fist but not ready to rush it. 

This would be their last time. Clark didn't know, but Lex did. 

Clark pushed down on Lex's fingers, moaned into his mouth and Lex shoved two more fingers inside, fucking Clark's mouth with his tongue and twisting up inside him. Clark arched into him, making the sounds that drove Lex crazy, and Lex began to slick himself, not taking his hand out of Clark. He was finally ready, and their eyes locked, a flash of lightning when Lex paused just _there_. Just barely touching him, pulled his fingers out and Clark writhed, tried to wiggle closer but then Lex slammed inside, grabbing Clark's hips and waiting for him. Clark's head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and Lex knew he could move when his hero's face relaxed, body relaxed around him. 

First thrust and Clark gasped, Lex merciless, not slowing down once he stopped, ruthless and perfect. Clark thrust back to meet him, dug his fingers into Lex's ass and pulled him in as far as he could go, bit his lip and kept eye contact as they undulated with the storm outside, coming inside, water on the carpet and Clark leaking onto Lex's stomach, hand, gorgeous in anticipation just like always. Familiar and good, blood rushing between them, where their bodies joined and pulsed together, pushing thrusting rutting Clark coming all over them. Lex grunted and exploded into Clark, frozen in time and space and emptying everything that had been building up forever. 

The storm was still raging, loud and angry when Clark and Lex lay quietly, unmoving, sweating and stuck together but satisfied. Perfect couple, perfect end, perfect day. Took a shower together, hugged under the spray and when they came out Lex got on his knees. 

"Clark." He had the box now, the one that held the ring he'd pulled off Helen's hand. "You are my life, my world. I want you to be mine, forever." Looked up into Clark's eyes, knowing the answer. "Marry me." 

Clark's face shone with happiness as he knelt with Lex, hand shaking as Lex put the ring on his finger. Stole a kiss, two, three, laughed with pleasure. "Yes." The word wasn't necessary, but he said it anyway. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Clark." 

Lex insisted on getting married that night, and Clark didn't argue. Getting married instead of going on patrol, loving instead of fighting, forgetting about the rest of world and focusing on Lex. They drove through the rain, breaking the limit because Lex wasn't scared of anything. Almost spun out a few times but Lex was in control, always in control, never lost control. Never lost. 

It wasn't raining in Vegas, hot and dry and neon and no one paid any attention to them. Held hands and decided on a chapel, waited in line, smiled at each other waiting. Quick, bored ceremony, routine in Vegas and no one cared, no one knew. Why Lex was smiling and what Clark didn't know, Lex was the king of the situation and everything was going as planned. 

Clark said his vows second, gazing into Lex's eyes, his own full of love and adoration as he said "Till death do us part." Lex's smile brightened and he squeezed Clark's hand, kissed him before they said he could and they were gone, driving back to Smallville to somewhere, somewhere Lex wouldn't say and Clark was too happy to realize that they'd passed the mansion, passed the farmhouse. Approaching the bridge, the river where they first met, first kissed and Lex smiled. 

Lex glanced over and saw the moment the Kryptonite started affecting him. His smile slowly faded and he started to look sick, started sweating and struggling to breathe. "Lex, I think there's..." He couldn't finish, was too sick, hurt too much, and Lex smiled at him. 

"It's going to be okay, Clark." He took Clark's hand and Clark tried to reach over and turn the wheel, turn the other way because it was getting stronger, couldn't breathe, could feel his blood trying to push through his skin. Nostalgia flashed for a second when he saw the bridge, and it was, it was glowing, green, the whole river was glowing green and Lex was driving toward it like a man possessed. 

"Lex, please, please turn us around." His voice was weak, barely there but Lex heard the desperation, pain, loved Clark more in that moment than he ever had. Weak with approaching death, beside him, till death do us part, green river and gray bridge and purple horizon, all for them. 

"I'm doing this for us, Clark. We'll be together forever." Clark's eyes widened then, and he knew, he knew but he didn't understand, Lex was going to kill him they were going to die together and it wasn't supposed to end like this. Not supposed to be anything like this. 

Lex's hand hurt as it squeezed around his, and Clark took back every time he'd wished not to be so strong so he could feel Lex better, gulped as he saw the lust in Lex's eyes and this was not the way it was supposed to be at all. He'd trusted him, trusted him, and Lex liked this, wanted to die, wanted to see him die, totally fucked up Romeo and Juliet stupid Luthor stupid bad evil person. 

Lex saw Clark's thoughts, saw them and smiled at them, knew Clark wasn't just sick from the Kryptonite anymore sick because of him too. Lex affected Clark, every single way had total control over him his life his family his friends everything that meant everything to him it was Lex. 

"I'll save you, Clark," he yelled over the roar of the car, pretty porsche as they flew through the air one last good time, "I'll save you this time" and the bones of Clark's hands broke under his grip. Fear and disgust and hate in eyes that had been full of love a few hours, minutes ago, understanding and unconditional hate. Never never never should have trusted couldn't trust not again go back in time and save yourself but Lex was saving him by killing him and Lex was liking it and they were going to die together. 

The water arched around them, embraced them, filled the car with its happiness at the reunion and Clark's eyes were already rolled back into his head, veins bursting and red-purple blood flowing out, mixing with the water and Lex drank it, swallowed deep and gulped for air water air didn't matter here with Clark dying dead holding his hand. 

Going back to mother Earth, everything that was made for him. Take his place up in hell and finally be king. King of hell when on earth he'd only been a prince. King, and he'd wear a violet robe, amethysts in his crown and Clark at his side, till death. Death was velvet around his body, the edges of his mind blurring, nothing mattered but water and death and his robe and sceptor and throne. Finally his throne Clark's hand in his, broken fingers floating, away... 

_No!_ Lex reached out, tried to find Clark's hand, sought a handhold because Clark was supposed to be with him, now, always and Clark left him, floated away. Not looking at him, not letting Lex hold him and it wasn't fair, it simply wasn't fair, he'd killed for him and died for him and Clark left him. Red anger and blue betrayal, yellow fear. Psychedelic burst of color before it faded out to lavender, lilac, purple, violet, darker and darker until violet was swallowed by black. 


End file.
